La ville écarlate
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya est le leader des Crocs Sanglants, un gang dont l'objectif est de s'emparer de la ville de Scarline par tous les moyens. Ryûga, lui, fait partie d'une riche famille qui appartient à l'élite de la ville qu'il déteste tant. Mais Ryûga ne supporte pas plus que lui les personnes qui dirigent Scarline dans l'ombre. Yaoi RyûKyo


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Sorti de l'ombre**

La pièce dans laquelle Kyoya se trouvait s'obscurcissait de plus en plus à mesure que le soir s'installait. Les volets fermés laissaient filtrer d'infimes rayons de lumière, suffisamment pour que l'on pût distinguer les contours des meubles qui occupaient ainsi que la silhouette de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était étendu sur son lit, la tête penchée en arrière. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux frôlaient le sol. Ses yeux étaient fixés avec ennui sur l'écran d'une télévision où défilaient des pages de publicité. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure verte pour dégager les mèches de son visage. Avec un soupir, il se tourna, se retrouvant allongé sur le ventre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran de peur de rater quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était la curiosité qui le poussait à rester devant la télévision alors qu'il détestait être inactif. Il voulait connaître le nom du nouveau maire de Scarline.

Finalement, le journal fit son apparition, faisant se redresser Kyoya. La principale présentatrice, Hikaru Hasama, se tenait fièrement au centre de l'écran. Ses boucles azur étaient bien disciplinées, tout comme son tailleur marine qui n'avait pas le moindre pli.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette édition du vingt heures. Voici les titres de l'actualité...

Accompagnant ses courtes présentations, des images portant chacune un titre apparurent à l'écran. Elle résuma brièvement les thèmes principaux du journal sans perdre son sourire bien qu'elle parlait de ces sujets depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait que peu de nouveauté à annoncer. Et pour cause: Scarline était une ville relativement calme où il ne se passait pratiquement rien.

-Comme vous le savez certainement, aujourd'hui, un nouveau maire a été élu à Scarline. Il s'agit de David Hensonn. Il a accepté de répondre à une interview bien qu'il soit très occupé.

Le plateau télévisé fut remplacé par l'image d'un homme, tenant un micro devant lui, derrière lequel semblait se dérouler une réception. Il salua Hikaru puis se tourna légèrement pour faire face à son invité. Une caméra fit un gros plan sur le maire Hensonn. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux tempes grisonnantes. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir. Pas la moindre once de stress n'émanait de lui. Il afficha un sourire lumineux qu'il avait dû exercer des dizaines de fois devant un miroir pour qu'il devînt aussi parfait et semblât si réaliste.

-Bonjour M. Hensonn.

-Bonjour.

Le maire et le journaliste commencèrent à discuter de choses totalement futiles qui firent décrocher Kyoya de l'interview. Il soupira. Les discours emplis de mensonges et d'hypocrisie tel que celui qu'ils tenaient l'ennuyaient profondément. Il se mit à regretter de s'être installé devant la télévision. L'air agacé, il passa encore une fois sa main dans les mèches de cheveux verts qui retombaient devant ses yeux pour qu'elles ne l'empêchassent pas de voir l'écran.

Hensonn cessa brusquement de sourire, attirant l'attention de Kyoya. Son air aimable devint subitement grave. Il fixa l'objectif de ses yeux bruns.

-Je me suis juré que, si je devenais maire, je ferai mon maximum pour protéger cette ville des criminels. Il faut que nous nous débarrassions de la vermine car elle n'a pas sa place dans notre magnifique ville. Quand je parle de vermine, je parle bien évidemment des Crocs Sanglants, ce groupe qui saccage notre ville depuis des semaines. Ils doivent être éliminés.

Il paraissait si sûr de lui quand il disait cela qu'un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Kyoya. Finalement, il avait bien fait de prendre le temps de regarder les informations. Ça aurait été vraiment dommage de manquer un défi aussi intéressant.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et tendit son bras vers le poste de télévision. Il appuya sur un bouton pour l'éteindre, coupant ainsi la parole à Hensonn. Toujours souriant, il se leva en s'étirant pour détendre ses muscles engourdis. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas tranquille et arriva dans un couloir où la pénombre était plus intense. Connaissant par cœur ce lieu, il s'y déplaça sans encombre jusqu'à atteindre la porte d'entré qu'il ouvrit. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble, il se dirigea vers la porte puis sortit. L'air froid de la nuit tombante mordit ses joues. Il avança jusqu'au bout de la ruelle et s'arrêta à l'endroit où elle débouchait sur une rue plus importante. Il la balaya vivement du regard. Elle était pratiquement déserte. Les citadins trouvaient certainement qu'il faisait trop froid pour s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Cela put à Kyoya: il n'aurait pas trop d'abrutis à supporter pendant son expédition.

Il reprit sa route, arpentant les trottoirs sales de Scarline. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à un imposant bâtiment de pierre qui abritait la mairie. Son sourire carnassier réapparut sur son visage. Du bruit provenait de l'intérieur de la bâtisse. À travers les fenêtres, on apercevait quelques unes des personnes qui occupaient la salle principale.

Kyoya longea le bâtiment. Il tourna à l'angle, suivant le mur, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait presque atteint le bout de la mairie quand il avisa une fenêtre ouverte. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Il passa par la fenêtre et atterrit silencieusement de l'autre côté. Il alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Personne non plus dans le couloir. Ils devaient tous s'être réunis dans le hall. Il avança tranquillement sans vraiment essayer d'être discret. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se trouver en tête à tête avec Hensonn quand il entendit des voix derrière une porte. Entendant des pas approcher, il recula jusqu'à l'angle du couloir, se trouvant hors de vue de ceux qui seraient dans le couloir. Un homme vêtu d'un costume gris sortit d'une salle. Il se retourna en réajustant ses lunettes. Un profil apparut dans le champ de vision de Kyoya. Il s'agit de Hensonn. Ce dernier murmura quelques mots à l'intention de l'inconnu qui hocha la tête doucement avant de partir vers la salle où étaient réunis les invités. Hensonn attendit pas qu'il eût disparu de sa vue pour retourner dans son bureau.

Kyoya patienta une poignée de secondes pour être sûr que l'inconnu ne ferait pas demi-tour avant d'emboîter le pas au maire. Il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui et s'y adossa. La pièce était lumineuse et encombrée. Assis devant un massif bureau, Hensonn leva la tête pour observer l'adolescent, un sourire aimable étirant ses traits.

-Qui êtes-vous? s'enquit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Kyoya Tategami.

L'adulte sembla troublé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais qu'il ne souvenait ni d'où ni du contexte dans lequel il l'avait entendu.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Kyoya fit quelques pas vers le bureau et se pencha en avant comme s'il était sur le point de dévoiler un secret au maire.

-Je suis le leader des Crocs Sanglants, murmura-t-il.

Voir l'expression de Hensonn se décomposer satisfit pleinement Kyoya qui se redressa, le regardant avec condescendance. De nouveau l'air sérieux, le maire affronta l'adolescent du regard.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Mais... tu n'es qu'un gamin!

Les yeux de Kyoya se chargèrent d'une colère froide qui fit le frémir.

-Tu as intérêt à me parler sur un autre ton si tu veux pouvoir finir ton mandat, déclara le vert d'une voix cinglante. Je suis venu te prévenir que ça allait changer: maintenant, les Crocs Sanglants vont réellement agir. Ce que tu as vu jusqu'à présent n'est rien comparé à ce que nous allons faire. Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu écoutes mes conseils. Par contre, si tu décides malgré tout de t'opposer à nous, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Hensonn était trop choqué pour répondre. Décidant que leur discussion était terminée, Kyoya se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, tenant la poignée de porte ouverte dans sa main.

-Au fait... si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tues, jeta-t-il froidement par-dessus son épaule.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui, le sourira aux lèvres.

XXX

Ryûga jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge accrochée à un mur. Il poussa un soupir en voyant que cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était à cette foutue réception. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures pourtant. Il balaya la salle du regard. Ses parents parlaient aux journalistes qui avaient été conviés. Ils acceptaient suffisamment rarement de faire des interviews pour que cela fît un coup d'éclat à chaque fois sans pour autant qu'ils se fissent oublier le reste du temps. Un magnifique coup de pub bien préparé comme d'habitude. Il les féliciterait sûrement s'il ne trouvait pas cela aussi écœurant.

Les autres invités discutaient entre eux, feignant de s'apprécier alors qu'en réalité ils se haïssaient et profitaient de chaque occasion de se faire du tort. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était avachi et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie. Heureusement, personne ne l'interpella pour lui parler ou lui demander où il comptait aller. Il sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut dehors et que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, un silence agréable l'entoura.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du trottoir, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre le bâtiment et lui. Il se tourna en apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un adolescent surgit de l'angle de la mairie, passant brièvement sous la lueur d'un réverbère. Le vent faisait bouger ses longues mèches de cheveux verts. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir comme s'il souhaitait se confondre avec la nuit. Il se figea en remarquant Ryûga. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, l'air de se demander de quelle manière il devait réagir.

Ryûga atteignit le bas des marches sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux. L'adolescent était de ressembler aux personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il avait un côté sauvage qui l'intriguait énormément. L'inconnu cessa de le jauger et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand Ryûga l'interpella:

-Qui es-tu?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Ça t'arrive souvent d'interpeller les gens que tu connais pas en pleine rue comme ça?

-Non mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Oh... pauvre gamin, répondit le vert d'une voix moqueuse. Alors, c'est vrai ce que disent les rumeurs? Que la famille Atsuka ne s'occupe pas bien de ses enfants.

Le blanc grimaça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'inconnu sût qui il était. Surtout avec l'obscurité qui les entourait. Une douce colère s'insinua en lui.

-Arrête immédiatement de te foutre de moi, exigea-t-il.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas envoyer tes gardes du corps à mes trousses?

-Je peux régler mes problèmes du seul.

Il n'était pas sûr à cause de l'obscurité grandissante mais il crut que le sourire moqueur de l'adolescent était devenu appréciateur alors que ses yeux recommençaient à le détailler.

-Pas mal. Je suis Kyoya Tategami. Et, malheureusement pour toi, je vais devoir te causer quelques problèmes.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que toi et tes parents risquez de m'empêcher d'atteindre mon objectif.

-Je ne suis pas du côté de mes parents.

-Mais tu n'es pas du mien non plus.

Ryûga fourra ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis dans mon propre camp.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit attira son attention. Il regarda dans la direction de laquelle il était venu. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement pour percer les ténèbres.

-Hm, ils sont pas très discrets.

Il reporta son attention sur Ryûga.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'intérieur. On aura l'occasion de terminer notre discussion une autre fois.

Sans ajouter un mot, il partit. Ryûga l'observa jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette eut disparu de sa vue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'intriguait autant. Finalement, venir à cette réception avait eu un point positif. Il retourna dans le bâtiment.

XXX

Kyoya marchait plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Il fit de nombreux détours, passant par des ruelles sombres et sinueuses pour semer ses poursuivants. Ils n'étaient que deux et il aurait facilement pu les battre mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Il n'eut aucun mal à les distancer. Il retourna ensuite à son appartement. Il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur en pensant à Ryûga. Il était beaucoup moins peureux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi hargneux, ni aussi canon d'ailleurs.

La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du salon le tira de ses pensées. Il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qui se passait. Nile était assis sur le canapé, lisant un roman. En entendant ses pas, il se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête en guise de preuve de respect. Nile était un membre dévoué des Crocs Sanglants. Il était aux côtés de Kyoya depuis la formation du groupe. Il était le seul à oser le conseiller et s'opposer à ses décisions quand il l'estimait nécessaire. C'était pour ces raisons qu'il était le bras droit de Kyoya. En plus, il était toujours de bon conseil.

-Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passé.

-Je me promenais.

Nile leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'en ai profité pour avertir le nouveau maire qu'il n'y a pas d'actes sans conséquences.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Il observa son chef avec un peu plus d'attention. Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

-C'est tout? insista-t-il.

Presque imperceptible, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kyoya.

-Disons que... j'ai trouvé une nouvelle chose qui semble mériter mon attention...

_Fin du chapitre 1_


End file.
